Shades of Violet
by KuroKuro Kitty
Summary: There's something about Karin's love for Sasuke that doesn't sit right with Suigetsu. Whether it's protectiveness over her or jealousy, he can't figure out. Rated M for later chapters. Terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**/Okay, first fic I've ever actually put an effort into writing, so don't judge too harshly. I always liked the SuiKa pairing, felt like writing something for it. M for language and probably some sexual stuff later on. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Er, excuse me, you forgot my yogurt," Suigetsu informed the waitress who'd just delivered their food to them – or rather, Sasuke's food. She ignored him completely, choosing instead to fawn over his raven haired teammate. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, poking her shoulder rather harshly. "Um, ma'am?"<br>"What?" She turned to him and blinked, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before in her life.  
>"You forgot my yogurt."<br>"Oh, right." She frowned at him, sighing before turning back to the kitchen, hopefully to retrieve the forgotten order. Suigetsu's eyes made their way over to Karin, the redheaded girl sitting next to Sasuke, who was shooting death glares at the waitress as she walked away. Once she'd disappeared behind the white swinging doors, she immediately turned her attention to the boy sitting next to her.  
>"Sasuke, I don't appreciate the way that girl just threw herself all over you. What trash!" Sasuke stared straight ahead, sipping at his tea and hardly even listening. Suigetsu raised his eyebrow at that – wasn't her statement a little like the pot calling the kettle black? The way she hung all over Sasuke, you'd think he'd used his Sharingan on her or something. Of course, Sasuke would never do that; he was too concerned with getting revenge on whatever the hell village he came from – Suigetsu could never remember – to worry about things such as girls liking him. Not that he had to worry, since it seemed like every girl who came into contact with him instantaneously fell in love with him.<br>"Here." The silver haired boy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanking sound, and he looked down to see his yogurt placed before him.  
>"Why <em>thank<em> you," He told the waitress sarcastically, digging into it. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to Sasuke.  
>"Anything else for you?" Sasuke merely shook his head, not even glancing in her direction.<br>"That will be all. You can leave the check." The girl's mouth opened as if she was considering saying something more, but resigned herself to a simple nod and smile.  
>"Of course, I'll get that for you right away. Oh, let me take this plate from you." She grabbed Sasuke's plate, leaning over and quite obviously giving Sasuke an eyeful, not that he was phased by it. As she walked away Karin tugged violently on Sasuke's shirt, glaring at her.<br>"Did you see that? What a whore!" Suigetsu's jaw dropped open – this coming from the girl who'd tried to sneak into the men's hot springs, while Sasuke simply let out a sigh and stood up, taking money from his wallet and leaving it on the table.  
>"Suigetsu, get the check. I'll be upstairs," He instructed before heading off.<br>"Wait, Sa-," Karin moved to leave with him but he turned and gave her a cold stare.  
>"You aren't finished eating. Don't come up until you're done." She scowled and moved back against the corner of the bench, pouting slightly as he disappeared up the stairs to the room they'd rented for the night. <em>How pathetic,<em> Suigetsu thought to himself as he sipped at his water through a straw, peering over at her.  
>"What do you want?" She snapped, causing him to stop drinking and frown at her.<br>"Oh, just thinking it was kind of ironic how you called that girl trashy for throwing herself all over Sasuke when that's exactly what you do all the time."  
>"I do not!" She exclaimed, sitting up and pushing her glasses further up her nose.<br>"Bullshit!" He pointed at her angrily. "All you ever do is flirt with him and try and seduce him!"  
>"What?" Her face reddened. "W-why would you notice? Unless you were stalking me or something!" He stared at her, hardly even caring enough to correct her idiotic statement.<br>"Yes, Karin, of course. I'm only forced to be with you practically all the time because we're _teammates, _and it's pretty hard to miss you whoring yourself out to him. But yeah, I'm stalking you."  
>"I knew it." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, and he wasn't sure if she actually thought he was serious or if she was just kidding as well. Either way, he decided to let the argument drop, noticing Juugo tense up beside him.<br>"Why do you like him so much?" It was a question he'd been wondering since he'd first seen a girl fawn over Sasuke, and he'd yet to figure it out. Was it the whole dark, mysterious thing? Karin cocked her head to the side, seemingly taken aback by his question.  
>"I don't like him!" She exclaimed, standing up from the table, her blush deepening. Even Juugo, usually oblivious to everything, raised his eyebrows as if he knew she was lying. Suigetsu stared at her for a moment before sighing, too exhausted to press her for answers. Sasuke was pretty determined in his goal of destroying Konoha, and hardly let them rest. This was the first time in weeks that they'd actually get to sleep in a place other than a cave or the cold, hard ground, and Suigetsu really didn't feel like ruining the night with an argument. He'd have all the time in the world after they left to argue and tease her about Sasuke, tonight he opted to just let it go. "I'm going upstairs."<br>"Fine, enjoy your alone time with Sasuke," Suigetsu told her, drawing out the 'a' in his name. She turned on her heel and disappeared, and the sharp-tooth boy turned to his friend, the gentle giant who'd witnessed the entire scene wordlessly. "Do you know why they all like him?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. Juugo wasn't exactly experienced with the whole girl thing, and Suigetsu doubted that he even noticed all of Sasuke's fangirls.  
>"I think it's because he ignores them." Suigetsu raised his eyebrows at the unexpected reply, frowning slightly. He knotted his eyebrows together, rubbing his hands over his eyes.<br>"Gyah, I don't get girls. You'd think they'd like boys that paid attention to them?"  
>"But then they don't have to work for their attention." Suigetsu blinked, shocked at how much sense his friend's answer actually made. He stared into his empty cup, mulling the idea over in his mind.<br>"You know, you might be onto something, buddy," he sighed, glancing down at the money Sasuke had left. He called the waitress over, hoping she wouldn't ignore him now that his more handsome counterpart had left the table. "Eh, we should get upstairs too, before Karin rapes Sasuke or something," he chuckled, only half kidding. Truthfully, there was something about the two of them alone that bothered him, though he wasn't sure what it was. He could care less if other girls were alone with Sasuke, but he just hated seeing Karin throw herself all over him only to be repeatedly rejected. At least if he and Juugo were present, she held back slightly. He stood up to let Juugo out of the booth, yawning as he made his way over to the waitress, who'd clearly not acknowledged his calls. He paid and hurried up the stairs, wanting to stop Karin and Sasuke from being alone as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to revisit some of my abandoned stories and stumbled across this one. Apologies for it being so late. But hey, late is better than never, right? I seem to have a problem of starting stories, abandoning them, and then never remembering where the hell I was going with it. But anywho. Chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Somebody. Shoot me." Suigetsu muttered quietly through his teeth as he pushed Karin's arm off of him for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It was bad enough that she flailed around in her sleep, but on top of that she continuously murmured Sasuke's name and how much she loved him, and in her sleeping state seemed to be under the impression that Suigetsu was, in fact, Sasuke. He frowned as she moved closer to him, and he scooted further away and turned his back to her, facing a sleeping Sasuke several feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy – it had been his insistence to use Suigetsu as a barrier between he and Karin.<p>

"Sas….uke…" Karin murmured from beside him, causing him to roll his eyes. It was no wonder Sasuke needed a barrier, Suigetsu just couldn't see why it had to be him and not Juugo. Or even just several meters of space may have been fine. But, no. As always, Suigetsu got the short end of the stick and ended up with an annoying redhead practically drooling over who she thought he was. He felt her hand whack against his back and sighed, accepting the fact that she probably wasn't going to stop and he needed his sleep; especially considering this would probably be the only time they stopped at a real inn for quite awhile. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out Karin's ramblings, finding it easier to tune her out than to get annoyed. 

"Oh my God, Suigetsu, get away from me, perv!" Suigetsu awoke with a start to something jabbing his back, and cocked one eye open to see Karin elbowing him and peering down angrily.  
>"Calm down, crazy. If I recall correctly, <em>you<em> were the one who was all over me last night." Suigetsu rolled over and smirked in her direction.  
>"Like I'd ever!" Karin snorted, placing her hands on her hips.<br>"Sure, sure, you wouldn't do it to me. But you seemed to be under the impression that I was Sasuke." He noticed a blush creep onto Karin's cheeks, and decided to continue with his story knowing that Sasuke was within earshot. "All night you just kept touching me and whispering, 'oh, Sasuke, yes, mmmm, Sasuke.'" He mocked her, pretending to kiss the air.  
>"Suigetsu, stop it!" She whispered furiously, delivering a slap to his face which he was too tired to dodge.<br>"Ah, what the hell? That actually hurt." He frowned and rubbed his cheek, not really used to physical pain. It was pretty easy to dodge attacks when he could instantaneously turn to water, though it required constant hydration and he hadn't drank since the night before.  
>"You deserve it!"<br>"That's enough, you two," A cold voice came from the other side of the room, and the two turned to see Sasuke frowning at them. "We need to get going."  
>"Aww come on, can't we rest just a little longer?" Suigetsu knew his attempt was probably futile, but it was worth a shot anyway.<br>"No." The expected answer came almost immediately. "We've rested long enough. If you two didn't bicker so much throughout the night, maybe you'd have gotten better sleep."  
>"I…it is not my fault!" Suigetsu pointed at Karin. "She's the one who was groping me and thinking it was you!"<br>"I never did that!" Another punch came, this time to Suigetsu's shoulder. He turned and glared at her, somewhat startled by the expression he was met with. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but it looked more like embarrassment than anger. He noticed that her lip quivered slightly as she pushed her glasses up her nose, still blushing furiously. He momentarily debated with himself on whether to continue making fun of her or to let it go, choosing the latter as it'd save him effort. Besides, he was tired of Sasuke yelling at him. He let out a heavy sigh and turned away, beginning to pack up his belongings. He rolled his eyes as he heard Karin berating him on his slow packing, but it was becoming easier and easier to tune her out. The thing that pissed him off the most was how he, initially, had been relatively nice to Karin, and she'd only ever treated him with rudeness. After long, Suigetsu had completely given up being nice to her – clearly she was too blinded by her love for Sasuke to notice anyone else's attempts at kindness. Sasuke, on the other hand, had barely shown her anything other than disdain, and yet he managed to gain all of Karin's attention.  
>"…if you don't hurry up, Sasuke's going to be mad, you know," Karin's sharp, scolding voice pulled Suigetsu from his thoughts, and he jerked his head up and glared at her, feeling a sudden surge of anger towards her.<br>"Oh, Sasuke's going to be mad? We wouldn't want to upset the almighty Sasuke now, would we?" He sneered, not bothering to pack any faster.  
>"You'll hear about it from him on the way there!"<br>"No, I'll hear about it from him _once._ I'll hear it from _you_ the entire goddamn time, because you can't just give something a rest, and all you care about is keeping Sasuke happy."  
>Karin blinked, looking bewildered and taken aback by his outburst. Suigetsu would often tease and annoy her, but he rarely expressed actual anger towards her. "I…he's our leader," she offered, not sure what to say.<br>"You seem to forget that we're a _team_, Karin. Teammates help each other, not just whoever's in charge. It's called being a decent human being, Karin, but you wouldn't know anything about that, because all you care about it getting Sasuke to like you." The redhead stared at Suigetsu as he continued to pack his belongings, a bit more haphazardly now. He paused throwing his things in his bag for a moment to frown at her. "And if you're so concerned about leaving quickly, how about you stop yelling at me and fucking help me?" He watched as she looked at the floor and bit her lip, almost looking somewhat remorseful for a moment, and he started to feel bad. His guilt quickly left as she shot her head up and sent him a death glare.  
>"If you weren't so slow, I wouldn't have to help! God, Suigetsu, you're so irritating. I'll be outside. Hurry up." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and left the room, probably to find Sasuke, and slammed the door behind her. Watching her leave, Suigetsu briefly felt bad for snapping at her, but the sound of her cooing at Sasuke in the hall quickly erased it. As he threw the last of his belongings in his bag, he shook his head and sighed heavily. Karin was probably never going to see anybody other than Sasuke, and he didn't know why a small part of him still hoped otherwise.<p> 


End file.
